George's Crisis and Suicide Plan
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: George is suffering from severe depression and other personal issues. Feeling like he cannot be happy or enjoy his life, he plans to end it all for himself. Will his friends find out and if so, will they stop him in time or is this the end for George Lundgren? Future Fic, another one of my few T-rated stories, and a difficult and complicated story to write.
1. Chapter 1: The Basic Problems of George

**A/N: **I do not own Arthur or the characters, all Arthur characters belong to Marc Brown

**Story Introduction:**

This story takes place about fifteen years after Arthur and his friends wee in Mr. Ratburn's class. Arthur and his friends, Buster, Francine, Brain, Binky, George, Muffy, Sue Ellen, etc, are now twenty-three years old (except Binky, who is twenty-four). All of these students have graduated college and are back living in Elwood City but are now, for the most part, living out of their parents' houses. Some of them are roommates and share apartments with each other: Arthur shares an apartment with Buster, Francine shares with Muffy, and Brain shares with Binky. Some other characters moved back home with their parents, Carl being one of them, and some live completely by themselves. It is currently summer and this story does take place in Elwood City.

**Chapter 1: The Basic Problems of George **

George Lundgren lives in a one bedroom apartment by himself, and doesn't wish to live with anyone, not even his friend Carl. His apartment isn't very fancy and is relatively cheap, but at least it's not in the projects or in a very bad neighborhood. None of his friends live in his apartment complex. George also has a car that he doesn't always drive, sometimes he just walks or takes the bus. He also works at a fast-food restaurant for minimum wage. Sometimes his parents help him out financially and help pay for the living expenses.

Right now George is having personal issues and has had them for quite some time now. George is suffering from severe depression and has very limited enjoyment of his life and has lost a lot of his interests. Mornings are especially tough for him when he wakes up, and much of those times he just doesn't want to get out of bed, even staying in bed long after waking up. When he wakes up, he feels like he has this weight in his brain, or like he has a heavy boulder inside his brain, and it's very uncomfortable for him, and some times are worse than others for him. He is also constantly reminded, in waking up, that he does not feel very good and feels like his whole day is going to be that way although he does get a little better as the day progresses, but every morning he has to start all over again.

Thankfully right now George doesn't have to work until noon and he works six-hour shifts at his job. Sometimes he doesn't even get out of bed until 11:00 a.m. but he knows he has to in order to keep his job and in order to keep his apartment and utilities. There have even been a few times he has been almost late for work. Sometimes he would over sleep, or wake up and fall back to sleep and then when it was close to time to go to work, he'd quickly get dressed without showering and run out the door and rush to work, which isn't too far from where he lives. There have been a couple of times where he really was late for work and it made him ashamed and embarrassed. Thankfully for him his supervisor wasn't too hard on him and is very understanding but none-the-less he takes his job very seriously and sometimes has to reprimand George and his other employees.

George's mental and emotional issues have affected roughly much of his life, including his work, which he can do well but he does lose focus at times.

What is more, his issues have also affected his social life as you will see, and George doesn't enjoy virtually much anything. He still does things like watch T.V., listen to music, go for walks, read books, visiting his relatives, hanging with his friends, whether at his apartment, or at their homes, or wherever, but alas, he cannot completely enjoy doing any of these things and sometimes it even hurts his brain just doing, or even thinking of doing these and other things. Some things are harder for him to do than others. His depression doesn't stop him from doing things, but it does hinder him and limit his concentration and joy in his activities.

And recently, he's even stopped eating so much, that is, he's been eating less than usual. Sometimes he would make something like a bowl of cereal or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to name a couple, or order food, even from his job, in which he gets an employee discount, and either he would hesitate to eat it until later, or eat some of it but either but either not finish it until later or let it go to waste. And sadly he has let a lot of his food go to waste, buying food but not eating it and letting it go bad. Very rarely will George actually eat something and finish it without waiting. And George has lost a tremendous amount of weight, and his friends are eventually going to notice this. There were even days he fasted altogether and sadly his appetite has dwindled and is really low, but he does make sure he at least drinks water.

George does try to maintain a clean apartment, at least sometimes, because when he sees that his place is dirty, it really drives him crazy and adds to his depression. But even when his house is clean, it still doesn't take away his mental-emotional pain. Nothing seems to help George. Sometimes he's too lazy to clean up his apartment and lets it stay dirty but once it drives him crazy enough, he cleans it and then gets a little happy to see his apartment clean.

Another thing that doesn't help George is cloudy weather. He still has depression even when the sun is shining, but when it's a cloudy day, whether it is raining or not, it only adds to his depression and makes it harder for him to go about his day. Cloudy days and rainy days, sometimes, didn't used to be a problem for him but now they are, whether he's at home or out somewhere.

In addition to his depression, George also suffers from low self-esteem and feelings of worthlessness. He even thinks back on horrible memories of his life, like the times he'd been bullied and pushed around, or felt like he was unwanted and he's even been isolated from others. And sadly he still has dyslexia, but that's not what's troubling him, he knows he has to live with that and that'll never change. Either way, he's still disturbed and troubled. And nobody knows about his condition, not even his friends or family, he's kept it a secret, and it is taking a toll on him mentally and emotionally. He's not even seeing anybody for it or taking any medications for it. And he's too ashamed to talk about his problems to anyone, including his friends and family.

And when he's alone and no one is looking, he has moments when he lets himself cry. He hides his tears from everyone, but cries when he's alone, especially when he's at home. And even some of the dreams he has make him cry after waking up from them, even if the dreams are not about something sad, but make him sad. And his crying times vary, sometimes it's two minutes, sometimes it's five minutes, ten minutes, or even last for more than twenty minutes, even more than an hour. Sometimes he'll cry twice or more in a day, even have some hours between crying. And he's so mentally hurt he even wants to hit something or hit his head against something. There are even times he's been tempted to slit or slash himself with something sharp, but thankfully he never did, at least not now.

And that's the thing, George really has a lot going for him. He not only has a home, a job, and a car, but he also has family and friends, even Binky, who love and care about him. And both of his parents are still alive and love him too. Albeit George is fully aware of all of this, low and behold it still doesn't help his depression or other personal issues.

**A/N **The next chapters will talk more about George and what he goes through and what he's going through and there will be some dialogue in one of the future chapters. And hopefully this story will get more epic, but not too epic. It's not exciting now but hopefully it will later.

The original title was going to be "What's Eating George?" but that didn't seem exciting enough. Then I had other titles for this story (I think), and I was going to make it "George's _Major_ Crisis and Suicide Plan, but I decided to leave out the word "major," because it may not be major, but if any of you think it is, I'll put that word back in.


	2. Chapter 2: One Exampe of George

**Chapter 2: One Example of George's Day**

On a morning, George wakes up feeling uneasy as he almost always does. He doesn't even feel like getting out of bed, and as said before, he feels heavy pressure in his brain.

"What's the point?" he asks himself, "today is just going to be another worthless day. I'm not going to enjoy anything I do."

There have been some days George would stay in bed, getting up only to use the bathroom, brush his teeth, shower, drink water, and sometimes eat. And if need be, he's wash his clothes.

This morning though, he does get up out of bed and stays out of bed until the evening.

"Come on George," he says to himself out loud, "let's just get this day over with!"

Today George doesn't have to work. He goes to the bathroom to use and to brush his teeth. He stays in his pajamas for now.

George then goes and makes himself a bowl of cereal and milk and eats it in front of his living room T.V. He spends a lot of his time watching T.V and does it most of his days he has off from work. George does watch his favorite shows, but even those aren't enough to take away his inner pain but it does make the day go by a little faster, and sometimes he has a pattern of how he lives his days doing the same thing over and over again and rarely does something different or rarely breaks his cycle. It's more difficult for him on weekends than on Mondays through Fridays, especially when the T.V. programming is so different.

Sometimes George listens to music instead of watching T.V. and sometimes he'll do some wood-work, it's still his hobby, and he'll even draw pictures, but it still doesn't ease his pain. He'll even play a few video games but it still doesn't completely help him.

After eating only half of his cereal, he loses his appetite and lets the rest of it go to waste. When his cereal gets too bad to eat, he dumps it in the sink, in the trash, or even down, well, take a guess!

After a few hours of T.V., today and some other days, he puts on his out-door clothes, steps outside his apartment, and goes for a walk around the neighborhood for a little more than an hour. And he doesn't even speak unless he's spoken to or greeted. Despite his difficult situation, when someone says "Hi," or "Hi George," or whatever, he says "Hi" back with either no smile or a fake smile. As mentioned, he never told anyone his problems and does not want to talk about it right now. And even when someone stops him and strikes a conversation with him, he is polite enough to talk to him or her. He doesn't want to talk but really doesn't want to be rude to anyone. Sometimes he's had to excuse himself and stop a conversation just to be left alone but does so with feigned politeness. It does make him feel a little guilty but he just wants to be by himself. Today, though, some people just shout greetings to him, and he greets them back though he doesn't feel like doing so, but it's the right thing to do.

After going back inside his apartment, he makes himself a sandwich and eats it in front of the T.V., but again he doesn't eat it all in one sitting. He stops eating it for two hours and then he finishes it later. Unfortunately not all his sandwiches are as fortunate as this one, but he didn't waste this one.

And at dinner, he heats himself up a frozen dinner out of his freezer but he loses his appetite after a few bites. Then he leaves it on his coffee table. Sometimes he finishes his dinner all in one night, sometimes he'll put it in the refrigerator, and who knows if he'll finish it or not, and sadly sometimes he discards it altogether, sometimes not even eating half of it. As mentioned, George isn't eating very much and he's losing weight, not because he feels fat, but he just doesn't have a strong appetite.

Sometimes he thinks, "If Buster was here, I'd just let him finish this for me."

Even at 23 years old, Buster, who will appear later, still eats like everything's okay. He's a little smarter and more mature but not everything about him has changed.

After going through another day, he puts on his pajamas if they're not already on and goes to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Example of His Day

**Chapter 3: Another Example of George's Day**

Today George has to go to work. He still has a hard time getting out of bed but he forces himself to. He uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth. This morning he gets up three hours before having to go to work. Around 11, after not finishing another breakfast, he showers, puts on his work clothes, and heads off to a fast-food restaurant where he works, and he walks there. He works at a fast-food restaurant where they sell hamburgers, fried chicken, chicken sandwiches, fish sandwiches, fish platters, French fries, onion rings, mash potatoes, corn, green beans, biscuits, and more. Today George makes it a little early for work but doesn't clock in right away. He is greeted by his coworkers and his boss, Edward Morgan Furley, or Ed Furley, who is a 38-year-old brown male dog, who wears a white button shirt, black slacks, is 6 foot 4 inches, quite taller than George, and weighs 220 pounds. He's a nice person and can see shades of gray but he is serious about his job and his employees, including George, , doing their jobs and sometimes has to nudge his employees.

When Mr. Furley sees George, he says with a smile, "Hi George."

George then turns to his boss and says "Hi Mr. Furley."

"How are ya?" asks Mr. Furley.

"Okay," George answers. Sometimes it's "fine," or " all right," or even "eughhh."

**A/N "Eughh is the same expression Brain used in the episode, "On the Buster Scale."**

Mr. Furley is unaware of George's problem, although he does suspect something is wrong with George. He isn't asking George right now.

George pours himself a half-a-cup of coffee and sits at the table and drinks it before he gets to work. As he's waiting to clock in, one of his co-workers, Christine Davis, a cream-complexion female bear with blond hair tied behind her head and wearing an employee hat says, "Hi George," as she walks by.

"Hi Christine," says George.

Christine likes George very much, in fact all of George's co-workers who know him like him and so does Mr. Furley. George likes Christine too but isn't friends with her and isn't interested in her. That's okay, she already has a boyfriend anyway. In fact George isn't friends with any of his coworkers, they're just his co-workers and acquaintances.

After clocking in, George gets right to work. His depression makes it harder for him to work but it doesn't stop him. In addition, George doesn't want to upset Mr. Furley or anyone else, although there were a few times he has. But George never talks back to Mr. Furley or intentionally disrespects him in anyway what-so-ever.

George does help in making the food and he helps clean the place, even cleans the bathrooms. Today he works from 12 noon until 6 p.m. After work, George clocks out and says "Bye" to Mr. Furley and walks home.

George is usually early or on-time for work but there are a few occasions when he's almost late or work and fewer occasions he is late. For example, one day he woke up at 11:45 and when he saw what time it was, knowing he had fifteen minutes to get to work, he quickly took off his pajamas, threw his clothes on, used the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly and ran out to work and he was two minutes late.

After arriving, knowing he had disappointed Mr. Furley, he'd say, "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Furley."

Mr. Furley wouldn't get too upset with George, and knows he didn't do it on purpose and would usually say, "That's okay," and sometimes he'd say things like, "Try to come a little earlier," or, "Try not to make it a habit."

After George walks upstairs to his apartment and goes inside, he changes into his pajamas, makes himself something to eat and is once again in front of the T.V. He hasn't had lunch and he didn't finish his breakfast and he again eats little for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging with Arthur & Buste

**Chapter 4: Hanging with Arthur and Buster**

George wakes up another morning but is still lying in his bed and doesn't have the will to get up. Fortunately today is his day off. George gets up to use the bathroom but when he's done he goes right back still not feeling up to doing much anything. He lays in bed for a couple hours. While in bed, he thinks about the bad times he's had in his life, like the times Binky bullied him in school and how he's let Binky Barnes push him around and walk all over him. He even gets this crazy imagination of himself, as an 8-year-old, lying horizontally on his stomach and Binky walking on him, stepping one of his feet on George's back as he walks on him, treating him like he's a mat. Binky also laughs in this imagination.

"Matt," George then says to himself in his mind, "that's what my parents should have named me: 'Matt Lundgren.' 'Cause I've been walked all over in my life."

George also thinks back on other horrible times in his life, like when Francine Frensky was hard on him, like the time he didn't win the relay race and Francine yelled at him. Or when he was bullied for having a bloody nose, although Francine ended up losing her lunch after that. He also thinks about the times when the Tough Customers, including Binky, bullied him. George even remembers the time he was forgotten and felt like no one noticed him or cared for him. George is pretty much dwelling on much of the hard times in his life, even thinking about other times besides losing the relay race, when he has failed his family and friends and sometimes got fussed at about them. His parents love him, but sometimes even they were hard on him and lost their patience with him, although they were sorry about it, but George still thinks about it and it hurts him. He is also dwelling on the time he tried playing baseball and just kept failing, or the time he tried playing music when Koko Taylor and Taj Mahal came, or when he tried to fix Vicita Molina's house but she thought he was trying to ruin it.

Of course, George does have good memories that he could think about, like the time he befriended Carl, the kid with Asperger's Syndrome, or the time he walked from Crown City to Elwood City, or the time he recited his poem at the Elwood City Library without Wally, and all the awards he's won. George knows he has these memories but he chooses to think about the bad times in his life and the good times don't mean much to him right now. One big failure George remembers and regrets is when he was in high school, he struck out at baseball, causing a third out for his team and failing to catch a fly ball. After the game was over, most of his teammates yelled at him and gave him a hard time. Some of his teammates were in Mr. Ratburn's class with him and Francine was one of them.

After spending quite some time entertaining negative thoughts and memories, even imagining worse versions of what's really happened in his life, things that could have happened but didn't, tears fall out of his eyes. George even wonders why he was born at all and wonders if others are better off without him. And he's been doing this for some time.

Later George's cell phone rings. He picks it up and sees Arthur's name on his caller I.D. At first he's reluctant to answer his mobile device. Then when he almost misses the call, he answers.

George doesn't want Arthur to know what's wrong with him so he tries to talk like everything's okay.

"Hey, Arthur," George begins.

"Hey, George," answers Arthur. "How are you today?"

George lyingly tells Arthur, "I'm fine. How are you and Buster doing?"

"Oh, Buster's just being his usual self," says Arthur, and then Buster's "Hey!" can be heard in the background. Arthur continues, "But other than that, we're all right here."

"Uh huh," says George.

"Hey," Arthur says, "Buster and I were wondering if you'd like to come over today."

George is silent on hearing this invitation.

"George?" asks Arthur, "are you there?"

George feel a little reluctant to go and hang out with much anybody.

Not wishing to leave Arthur hanging, or to sound mean, he answers, "Uh sure, I'll come over. When should I come?"

"Arthur says, "Come by in an hour."

"Okay," says George," I'll be over. See you then."

And George hangs up.

George doesn't really want to hang out with Arthur and Buster but is going to go anyway. So George brushes his teeth and gets himself out of his pajamas and dressed into regular clothing. Then George goes into the kitchen and though he doesn't feel hungry, he grabs a piece of bread and nibbles on that. Then he lies on his couch for some time thinking about his time with Arthur and Buster and wondering if he should really go or not.

A few minutes before it's time for him to leave out, he goes back to his room and grabs his dummy, Wally, and starts talking to him.

"Wally," George begins, "Arthur and Buster want me to come over but I'm just not sure I feel like it."

Then George pretends Wally is saying to him, "Oh come on George, those are your friends, they like you and they want you to come over and hang with them, otherwise they wouldn't have called you and asked you to do that."

"True," says George, "but what if I don't enjoy myself? What if I just get in their way? What if I say or do something wrong and overstay my welcome and they don't want me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, George," says Wally, "I'm sure you'll have a good time."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," says George.

"Oh come on George," says Wally, "just go!"

"I think I'll call Arthur and Buster and tell them I can't come," says George as he carries Wally in one hand and reaches for his cell phone with his other hand.

"George," says Wally, "if you're really my friend and if you're really Arthur and Buster's friend, you will not pick up that phone and cancel on Arthur and Buster and you will go hang out with them. They are your friends and they really care about you."

George has his mobile device in his hand but hesitates to call Arthur and he is silent.

Wally goes on to say and insists, "Come on, George, please just go see your friends. They're waiting for you. Besides, you can't stay isolated from your fiends."

"Oh fine," says George, "I'll go!"

"That's the spirit!" says Wally.

"Wally," says George, "I honestly don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"Actually George," replies Wally, "you talked yourself into it, you were just using me to do so."

"Don't make me throw you in a wood chipper, Wally," says George, "or use you as firewood."

"Now that's no way to talk to me!" says Wally.

"Look," says George, "I'm going okay, and I take that back! Sheesh!"

"And lose the attitude will ya," says Wally.

"Don't push it, Wally!" says George.

George puts his phone in his pocket and also puts Wally down and then grabs his coat, puts on his shoes and steps out of his apartment.

After walking down the stairs outside his apartment door, he gets in his car and drives to Arthur and Buster's place in another apartment complex.

Arthur and Buster also live in an upstairs apartment and they too have a one-bedroom apartment, so they share a bedroom. Of course they sleep in separate beds!

George goes up to Arthur and Buster's apartment and knocks on their door. Arthur opens the door.

"Hey George!" says Arthur.

"Hi, George," Buster shouts from across the room.

George puts on a fake smile and says, "Hi Arthur, hi Buster!"

"Come on in," says Arthur.

George steps right on in.

"How are ya, George?" Buster asks.

"Fine," George lies. "Just fine."

"Have a seat," says Arthur, "we're making some sandwiches."

"Okay," says George.

George takes off his coat and hands it to Arthur, sits on the living-room couch and watches Arthur and Buster's T.V. Arthur and Buster go into the kitchen to make some sub sandwiches. They make turkey, ham, and swiss cheese sandwiches. They also put on a plate some lettuce, sliced tomatoes, pickles, red onions, banana peppers, black olives, and jalapenos. They also get out the mayonase and mustard, which Buster goes ahead and puts on his sandwich. Buster also adds three layers of bologna, some peanut butter, nacho cheese, and pizza sauce on his share of the sandwich!

Not failing to notice this, Arthur tells Buster, "Man Buster, after 20 years of being friends with you I still can't see how you can do that."

"Well excuse me for having such strong taste buds, such as strong stomach, and such a strong appetite!" Buster jokingly replies to Arthur.

Arthur, a little disgusted but undaunted, chuckles a little. He punches Buster on the shoulder and Buster returns one to Arthur and they laugh.

"We're 22 years old," says Buster to Arthur, "and yet we still act like kids!"

"I know, right?" says Arthur.

They laugh again.

"But we're more mature than before," says Arthur.

"Yep," says Buster, "we sure are, although I'm the more mature one around here!"

"What?" says Arthur, "Buster you may be older than me by a month and ten days but you're not…"

"Just kidding, Arthur!" says Buster, I know you are the more mature one here. Besides, can't you take a joke?"

"Of course I can," Arthur says with a smile.

Buster and Arthur punch each other's shoulders and laugh again as they continue preparing lunch.

In the living-room, George's head is turned toward the sound of Arthur and Buster's voices and he hears them. He does giggle just a little but then looks down and sighs remembering he's still feeling the blues. Then he returns his face to the T.V.

"Hey George," calls Arthur, "what would you like to drink? We got orange soda, grape soda…"

"I'll just have water," George interrupts.

"Bottled or tap?" asks Buster.

"Oh my goodness," George says to himself under his breath, "seriously?"

George then says aloud, "Very funny guys, very funny! Surprise me."

"Let's give him bottled," says Buster.

"I would say so too," says Arthur. Then he asks George, do want it cold or at room-temperature?"

"I'll take it room-temperature," says George.

"Okay," says Arthur.

Buster brings a room-temperature water bottle to George.

"Here you go George," says Buster.

"Thanks," replies George.

Buster returns to the kitchen to help Arthur bring out the food. Buster brings a plate of the vegetables for the sandwiches and Arthur brings out a bag of Ruffles Potato Chips and a bag of Doritos and they put them on the coffee table. Then they go back into the kitchen to bring out the sandwiches and the mustard and mayonnaise and a knife to spread the mayonnaise. Buster brings out his sandwich and brings Georges to him and Arthur brings his sandwich and carries the mustard and mayonnaise in his arms. After putting their food on the table, Buster and Arthur get their sodas out of the fridge, Arthur getting orange, Buster getting grape. George decides to wait for his friends to come back before he eats. George sits on the left side of the couch and Arthur sits in the middle to try to cut down George's chances of seeing, and being grossed out by, Buster's sand-strosity! But George probably wouldn't have cared.

Arthur puts lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and banana peppers and mayonnaise in his sandwich, but doesn't include pickles because he still hates them or the jalapenos. Buster puts all the vegetables in his sandwich but George just eats his sandwich plain. He also grabs a few potato chips and Doritos. Arthur and Buster and George eat their lunch and watch T.V. but George doesn't finish his sandwich due to his lack of appetite and leave his unfinished half on his plate.

"Hey George," says Arthur, "aren't you going to finish that?"

"If you don't," says Buster, "I will."

George once again hesitates to answer at the moment.

"George?" goes Arthur.

"Oh," says George, "Sorry. I guess I'm not feeling too hungry right now. Will it be all right if I finished it later?"

"Uh, sure," says Arthur, "if you want to."

"Here," says Buster, "I'll wrap it up for you."

"Oh that's okay," says George, "I might eat a little more of it a little later."

"You're sure," asks Buster, "I was gonna go back and make myself another sandwich anyway."

"Know what?" says George, "just go ahead and wrap it up, or finish it for me."

"Okay," says Buster.

Buster takes George's plate to the kitchen but doesn't eat it, he wraps it in plastic film instead and makes himself another sandwich.

"George," calls Buster," want me to put it in the refrigerator or do you want me to bring it back out to you?"

"Leave it in the fridge," says George.

"Okay," says Buster.

And that's just what Buster does, and then makes himself another monster sandwich just like the one before. Even though Buster is full-grown, his metabolism hasn't slowed down. It's a wonder he's still not fat despite not growing any taller and eating as much as he does!

Soon Arthur and Buster are finished with lunch.

"Wanna play a video game with us?" asks Arthur.

"It's a 4-player game," says Buster, "so all three of us can play."

"I'll just watch," says George.

"You sure?" asks Arthur.

"Mm-hmm," nods George.

"Suit yourself," says Buster.

So Arthur and Buster sit on the floor and play one of their video games. George just lays horizontally across the couch and watches. And he listens to Arthur and Buster as they play.

After about an hour after lunch passes, George wants to leave.

"Hey guys?" says George.

"Yeah, George," asks Arthur pausing the game and turning around.

Buster turns around too.

"I'm gonna go back home now," says George as he stands up.

"Already?" asks Buster.

"Don't you want to stay a little while longer?" asks Arthur.

"Yeah, George," says Buster, "you can stay as long as you want. We wanted to spend the day with you."

"Thanks," says George, "but I just feel like going home now."

"Um," says Arthur, "Okay. If that's what you want."

"George puts his shoes back on, puts his coat back on and walks to the door.

"Thanks for having me over guys," George says.

"No problem," says Buster.

"You're welcome," says Arthur.

But just as George is opening the door to leave, Buster says "Wait, you forgot your sandwich."

Buster goes to the refrigerator and gets George's sandwich out and hands it over to him.

"Here you go," says Buster.

"Thanks," says George, "bye."

"Bye," says Arthur and Buster.

George opens the door wider and exits Arthur and Buster's apartment. Arthur and Buster go back to their video game.

**A/N I admit the part about George thinking others were better off without him sort of came from the part of that Fairly Odd Parents fanfic "You Saved Me." Also, the word "sand-strosity," I just made that up. It kind of comes from the word "monstrosity," and another word I made up when I saw giant frozen broccoli we ordered from Safeway, and I called it "broc-strosity." I think that also came from what the mayor of Townsville said in that cartoon "Power Puff Girls," when the girls used a giant robot to fight off a monster, destroying the city in the process and said the word "bostrosity." So strosity, at least to me, can mean, something bigger than usual or bigger than expected, or something unusual or perhaps bizarre.**

**Please be patient, I have to make a few more things happen before I can get to the really good parts. I think I have a few to several more chapters to go so I'm not quite done with this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Dreams and A Rainy Day

**Chapter 5: Bad Dreams and Rainy Day**

After leaving Arthur and Buster's apartment, George returns home. Not only is he still feeling down, he feels like he's wasted his time and that of Arthur and Buster's as well. He had very little enjoyment of being with Arthur and Buster. He feels a little bad he left Arthur and Buster as quickly as he did but felt more comfortable alone. George's depression was weighing down on him and he sat on his sofa and started to cry.

After spending an untold amount of time crying, he feels a little better but still feels the weight of his depression. He does step outside his apartment but stays on the upper deck. He walks over to the banister across from his apartment door, which is still open, then bends over, putting his elbows on the banister and lays his chin on his arms, staring at whatever was in front of him. He also turns his head left and right looking at the city around him.

Then George closes the door and takes a walk around the apartment complex. Then he gets back inside and spends the rest of his day watching T.V. And he even finishes his sandwich.

That night, George has one of his dreams, but even in his dreams there is no hiding place from his depression and emotional problems. Even dreams that are supposed to seem good and enjoyable hurt him and some times are worse than others.

In this dream he is in his father's wood working shop. He's eight years old in this dream. George is doing some wood work but despite it being his thing and what he likes to do, he isn't enjoying it very much. Then George finds himself outside the wood shop classroom and is flying through the air as like Peter Pan, but this doesn't amuse him either.

Finally George is walking along a path through a park-like area in his dream and at first the sky is blue and it's sunny. There are more trees on one side of him than there are on the other immediately near him and there is open land with more trees in the distance. Then a familiar female voice calls out to him.

"Hey George," shouts that voice.

George stops and looks around to his left, then to his right toward the open grass and sees Francine, Muffy, Arthur, Buster, and Binky, and they look like they are having a picnic.

"Come join us!" calls Francine waving her arm.

George just stands there looking.

"Come on George," Francine says again as Buster is eating a sandwich. Arthur and Francine and Binky starts to look at him.

"Sit down and have some George," says Arthur.

George sits down with his friends. Though it seems normal, to George it isn't for some reason. Some of the food looks unusual to him and it disturbs him. He even hears a strange noise, a voice that sounds like someone singing a note and it sounds like a male doing an almost high note.

"Did any of you hear that?" asks George.

"Hear what?" asks Francine.

"This voice," George answers. "It sounded strange and like someone was singing a high note."

"I didn't hear anything," says Francine to George. Then she says to the others, "Did you guys hear anything?"

"No," says Arthur.

"Not me," says Binky.

"Uh-uh" says Muffy.

"I didn't hear anything," says Buster.

"Hm," says George, "weird."

That noise didn't sound good to George though, it made him feel sad. So did looking at the food in front of him.

Then the sky turned from blue to pink.

"Uh, guys," says an almost sad George, "the sky is pink!"

"Really?" asks Muffy as she looks up.

The others look up too.

"So it is," says Muffy.

"Doesn't that look weird to you?" asks George.

"Nope," says Francine.

"Not to me," says Binky.

"Uh-uh," says Buster.

"How can you not think so?" asks George. "The sky is supposed to be blue not pink!"

"Actually, George," says Arthur, "the sky is always turning colors."

"Really?" asks George.

"Yeah," says Arthur. "Yesterday the sky was orange!"

"And the day before, it was green!" says Buster.

George thinks to himself, "These people are nuts!"

Then a cute little caterpillar climbs up George's leg and George sees it. Then suddenly the caterpillar starts crying loud like a little kid and that too disturbs George. When George looks at his friends, they seem oblivious to what's going on, so George doesn't even try to bother with them. George wants to take the caterpillar off his leg but doesn't want to hurt or disturb him and leaves him alone. Then two more caterpillars come up on George's other leg and they cry too. Again, George's friends don't seem to notice or care, they're just eating like everything is okay. Then George hears one more cry that the others don't seem to hear either. It comes from inside the picnic basket! George moves carefully toward the picnic basket so as not to hurt the caterpillars, which are kind of annoying him but he doesn't want to do anything he'll regret. When George looks inside the picnic basket, his mouth is wide open at what he sees! The food still inside the picnic basket is also crying!

George wakes up, it still being night time, after 3a.m. as a matter of fact and George, remember what he had just dreamed about starts crying. He goes back to sleep about an hour later and has another dream. And he's really upset in this dream, remembering what happened in the last dream. And again, things that are not supposed to be sad are to George in this dream. He even hears a song that's not sad but makes him feel sad anyway. He cannot see where the song is coming from and cannot tell if it's just in his head or playing out of nowhere.

He wakes back up and is really broken up. To make things worse, though it's morning, its darker in his room than usual. George has a feeling the sun isn't shining. In fact he hears what sounds like rain outside. George climbs out of his bed and walks to the window and pulls a curtain and sees that it is definitely raining outside. He even sees a bright lightning bolt about a mile away, which is followed by a rumble of thunder a few seconds later. Seeing the gray sky outside really doesn't help him and bothers him instead. And he really cannot stand the sound of the rain against his window. So he breaks down and cries some more. It's a very dark day for George, and not just physically. He's also afraid to go back to sleep because he had two bad dreams and does not want to risk having another one.

To make things harder, George has to go to work later. He contemplates calling in sick but decides against it and he has to restrain himself from doing so. He doesn't want to go out in the rain and not just because he'll get wet and because there's lightning, but he knows he has no choice. And when he notices the trash needs to go out, he decides to take it out on his way to work, which he does.

As he's on his way to work, again he walks despite it raining. He'd drive but he feels too sad to do so and doesn't want to risk getting in an accident.

When he arrives at his job at the restaurant, he clocks in and tries to pretend everything is okay and tries to fool everyone into thinking he's okay. When on his break, and he does this on much of his work breaks, he tries to find a place to hide in the restaurant kitchen and cries, but tries to stop crying and wipe his tears away if he hears someone coming. In fact, one of his co-workers, a tan male cat named Donald comes near to him but doesn't see him yet. When George hears the footsteps, he tries to stop crying and quickly wipes his face dry. Then Donald runs into George and sees him.

"Hey, George," says Donald. Then noticing his face, he asks, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," George says. "Everything is okay. A.O.K. as a matter of fact.

Donald doesn't immediately buy it though.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asks George. "Because you don't sound okay."

"Really, Donald," says George, trying to show a smile, "I'm fine."

Then George fakes a laugh.

"Um," says Donald, "Okay, if you say so dude."

Donald walks away.

"That was close!" George thinks to himself.

Then he cries some more.

After his break is over, he tries to pull himself together and gets back to work. It's still raining and storming outside, making it more of a challenge for him and he's really struggling to camouflage his sadness in front of his coworkers, his manager, and the customers.

**A/N Now this chapter may not make sense to a lot of you but what I put George through, sometimes I go through it myself. Sometimes I have dreams that make me sad when I wake up. And sometimes I dream of things that aren't exactly sad but make me feel sad anyway and cause me to cry after waking up. And it happens whether I'm depressed or not. Now not everything George went through I went through, I kind of had to get creative. **

**Let me give you a few examples of some things that have made me cry.**

**One time during the summer of 2012, I dreamt my sister went to 's and bought food for herself and me, and perhaps some other people. We were in my room and it was cloudy outside and my light was on. She had three bags. I did pick out a few French fries, or what I thought were French fries, instead one looked and tasted like a chicken finger. The other two objects I was carrying, one was either a breaded fish nugget or a small piece of boneless chicken and it had tooth picks running all through it! The other object also looked like a fish or chicken nugget and it looked like it was dipped in ketchup or sweet and sour sauce. Now I know this sounds crazy but it looked really disturbing to me. And truth be told, I was already sad before I had this dream.**

**The next dream I had immediately after that, I was feeling sad and even remembered the previous dream in my next one. I went and talked to my mother and she said that I needed to go to another country to get help. So I took my credit card and spent 300 dollars and flew to Germany and ended up in Baumholder, Germany. There I went to a clinic but it looked like one of my previous apartments. There I saw a girl from my 5****th**** grade class and she was my doctor and I talked to her and she gave me some help. I did feel much relief but not totally and I told her something like "I hope this helps because I spent 300 dollars and flew across the ocean and one more country (that being France) to come. Then she got one of her friends and we got in her van and somehow ended up back in Tucson and went to the Tucson Mall. The girls were having a great time, but later, my sadness returned and the girls stopped what they were doing to see what was wrong with me. I told them I wanted to go home and we left. After I woke up from that dream, I got up and went to my mother's room crying.**

**One more crazy dream I'll share, this occurred in the summer of 2013. I went to my mother's room and spent a little time with her. Then I heard what sounded like Olive Oil's voice (from Popeye). Then my mother wanted me to leave and I did and went back to my room. I then told her, "All I wanted was some company," but she didn't want me with her. And I cried in my dream. I don't know if it was the sound of Olive's voice that bothered me the most, or the fact that my mother didn't want me hanging around her.**

**The next dream I had right after that, I was babysitting my sister while my father was away. Then I had to leave to go to school or something, so I left her alone in the house. As I was walking, I heard a song, and it sounded like a hard rock song (almost like the song on the movie Twister, when the storm chasers were leaving Aunt Meg's house and going after the F3 Tornado.) After I woke up, I was really sad. **

**I know it sounds very weird and farfetched and ridiculous, but sometimes I get sad about the smallest of all things and I have dreams that disturb me. If you think I'm eccentric, I guess I cannot blame you. I admit I am a weird person, maybe a bit too weird, and not just because I have Asperger's. Then again, perhaps some of you went through or go through what I go through and if you do, and get emotional about the smallest of all things and if you do I empathize with you.**

**My mother once told me that your brain works twice as hard in your sleep as it does when you're awake, or something like that. I talk to her about a lot of my dreams, including the ones that make me cry. That's why some things I dream about seem funnier, more interesting, or sadder than they should be or than they really are in the real world. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. I told DarkAngelSnapLover some of this too before.**

** Okay enough about me now, let's get back to George, and see what else he goes through and what else he does.**


End file.
